Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel with Robin and the Beanstalk/Transcript
Transcript Stephen Squirrelsky: Friends our today's next movie spoof is Robin and the Beanstalk by CoolZDanethe5th. Andrew: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Any questions? What's it all about? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's all about a beanstalk and a giant with a golden harp. Andrew: Alright. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: We don't need anything for this one. Say the magic words? Andrew: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Shimberee, Shimberah, Shimberee, Shimberah. (we are transported into the movie) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robin and the Beanstalk part 1 - Introduction/"My, What a Happy Day"Robin and the Beanstalk part 1 - Introduction/"My, What a Happy Day" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmdk_LL0ZiE&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZyMMEaezz06NI5xTfiMFqD4&index=1 (the scene opens and starts the story) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Ludwig van Drake appears) (Ludwig Van Drake and Herman tell the story of how it all begins) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. What is that place? Andrew: That is Happy Valley. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: There's a laughing brook flows through the valley. Eddy: Wow! Cool! Chicken: It's so beautiful. Powerpuff Girls: Ah, it's so peaceful! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy Cheeks: There's lots of trees. Nick Wilde: A nice river. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy Hopps: With lots of landscapes. Pooh: Nice farms. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: And on top of that hill, I see a red barn up there. Andrew: Uh, that's a castle, Gumball. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Oh, Sorry. Andrew: And inside that castle, lives Princess Jasmine. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A song was played) (What a Happy Day plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Cow: I like this place. Ed: So do I. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A giant shadow came over the valley) Andrew: What's going on?! And who's that? Who could it be?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Why is it getting dark? Andrew: I dont know. We'd better hide. (we all hide) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robin and the Beanstalk part 2 - An Awful EventRobin and the Beanstalk part 2 - An Awful Event https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfUkwCb-du0&index=2&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZyMMEaezz06NI5xTfiMFqD4 (Jasmine screams in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther and gets taken away and dissapears) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bubbles gasps): What happened? Andrew: She's gone! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh no. (He faints) Eddy: Look! Everything is changing around us! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: The valley. It's drying up. Andrew: Oh no. Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Piglet: The fields of the golden corn are turning to dust. Powerpuff Girls: The river's leaving. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky coughs): No acorns for me to eat. Cow and Chicken: And no more fun for us either. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy Hopps: Where's all the people? Andrew: They're gone. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: I'm awful hungry. Andrew: So are we. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Doc: Look. Someone's still alive and has a cow. Andrew: And there's a cottage. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy Cheeks: They still have milk. Andrew: Come on. Let's go. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The heroes went into the cottage) (They see Robin, Iago, and Baloo) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sunil: I have nothing to eat. Nick: Nor do I. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (One bean comes out of the jar) (Robin tries to make more slices of beans) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Courage growls): That's it! I can't take it any longer! (He piles some silverwares on a plate and tops it with a plate and eats it up) Andrew: That won't work. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. What? What's after that? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sighs) Andrew: Courage... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky grabs Courage and tries to hold him still): Courage, No! Cut it out! Andrew: Knock off it! (snaps Courage out of it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Courage was out of contral) Andrew: Knock it off! And snap out of it! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Take it easy! Andrew: Calm down. Calm down. (slaps Courage) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: I'll be alright. (Panted) Yeah, I'll be alright. Andrew: That's a good boy. Well done. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Iago and Courage sees an ax) Andrew: Oh no. Iago and Courage, no! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Come here cow. Nice girl. (the cow sees them and freaks out) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Courage! Ed and Eddy: Stop him! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Iago and Courage chased the cow the ax) Andrew: Stop them! Powerpuff Girls: They must not get the cow! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky grabs the ax away from them): Give me that! Andrew: Bad dog and bird. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Courage bites the cow's tail) Andrew: No, Courage. (the cow moos as Andrew grabs Courage and pulls him away) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Nick Wilde pounced onto Courage) Courage: Oof! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Shame on you! Courage: Sorry. Iago: Sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: But I really need to eat. Andrew: But we need proper food. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Russell: Killing a cow, Isn't right. Courage: Oh, I get it. Killing a cow is wrong. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: We should sell the cow. Andrew: Good idea. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robin and the Beanstalk part 3 - Robin's Magic BeansRobin and the Beanstalk part 3 - Robin's Magic Beans https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLXKmOUbta8 (Baloo and Iago sing a song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Turkey, Lobster, Sweet potato pie. Courage: Pancakes piled up till they reach the sky. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Buttercup did the "La"s) Eds: I wanna eat and eat and eat and eat and eat until I die! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Turkey, Lobster, Sweet potato pie. Pancakes piled up till they reach the sky. Bubbles: Bubbles and Blossom: Lots of scorches, lots of greens. Fancy chocolate covered- Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: BEANS!! The gang: What?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Pooh: What do you mean beans? Andrew: Well, guess what? We sold the cow for some magic beanstalks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Iago: Beans? (He panics) Andrew: Now, look, Iago. These aren't ordinary beans. They're magic ones. And do you know what happens if you plant them on a full moon at night? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: We get more beans that's what! (He grabs the box of magic beans and throw it to the ground) Andrew: No, Courage. They might go off. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky tries to catch them): No! (the beans roll through a hole in the floor) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh no. Andrew: Too late. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ludwig van Drake: Poor Stephen, Robin and Andrew. (as Ludwig narrates the story, the beanstalk comes to life and lifts the cottage up into the sky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robin and the Beanstalk part 4 - A Beanstalk SproutsRobin and the Beanstalk part 4 - A Beanstalk Sprouts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIysFtARRqw&index=4&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZyMMEaezz06NI5xTfiMFqD4 (the beanstalk comes to life, grows, and sends the cottage and heroes inside going high up toward the top) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky was sleeping when a leaf of the beanstalk tickles his nose and he laughs when sleeping) (Andrew, asleep, feels beanstalk grab his arm and leg): Whoa! This is fun. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Courage was asleep and gets lifted by a big leaf) (The Eds scream as the beanstalk lifts them up with some roots lifting their backs up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The Powerpuff girls we're lifted when sleeping) Cow and Chicken: (asleep) Whoa! (grab the beanstalk roots) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robin and the Beanstalk part 5 - Reaching the CastleRobin and the Beanstalk part 5 - Reaching the Castle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvChBPdkLZA&index=5&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZyMMEaezz06NI5xTfiMFqD4 (the heroes see a castle and walk up to it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What happen? Andrew: Where are we?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: We're up in the clouds. Edd: And look! There's a huge castle! Let's go check it out! Powerpuff Girls: Oh wow! Let's go! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Giant tracks. Nick Wilde: Let's keep going. Sunil: We've got to find out who lives in that castle. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The heroes went onto a peapod for a boat) Andrew: Let's row for the other side. Row for the other side. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Dragonflies came over them) Ed: Oh no! Dragonflies! Andrew: Row faster. Row faster! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Ed: Look, guys! Dragonflies! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gee. What whoppers. Andrew: Let's wave to them. (waves) Hello. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A dragonfly stops and spots them and swopes down on them) Andrew: Look out! Gangway! We're under attack! Row faster! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Duck! Courage: Ooooooooh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The dragonfly flew over them) (a fish appears and eats him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Andrew: Phew! That was too close. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Don't you dare come back! (stands up while growling fiercely) (the dragonfly turns round and charges toward them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Gumball screams and takes cover) Courage: Come at me, dragonfly. (the dragonfly obeys, and as he sails toward the heroes, a fish pops out and eats the dragonfly, making a large splash) Courage: Come at me, dragonfly. (the dragonfly obeys, and as he sails toward the heroes, a fish pops out and eats the dragonfly, making a large splash) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Courage: Come at me, dragonfly! (SPLASH!) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The dragonfly crashed into the boat and a big wave hits it and water gotten into the boat) Andrew: Help! We're sinking! Abandon ship! Pour the water out! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen and Judy Hopps grabs bucketts and pours the water out of the boat) (the dragonfly charges down toward our heroes screaming until a fish arrives and eats the dragonfly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Andrew: Quick, get the water out. Faster, faster. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's it! (He pulls out his light blue lightsaber) Come on! Andrew Catsmith: (pulls out and activates his two lightsabers (one light blue and one green) Come at us, pal. We know you wanna a piece of us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Dragonfly charged back at them) Andrew: Oh no! He's coming at us! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A fish jumps out of the water and eats the dragonfly) (SPLASH!) We are thrown to the other side. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy Hopps: I can't swim! I can't swim! Andrew: (grabs Judy Hopps and swims as fast as he can) Don't worry, Judy. We're almost there. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky coughs): Phew. That's was weird. Andrew: Hey, we made it. Our destination. The castle! We've made it, guys! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The heroes climbed to the castle) Andrew: Wow! That sure is a large door. How are we going to reach that doorknob and get inside? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: We crawed through the door. (we crawl through the door and see that everything is large) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Food! Andrew: Oh boy. Let's go. (we all climb and enjoy the food and drinks by eating and drinking them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Walnuts! Andrew: Lots of food! (the heroes all enjoy their food and drinks by slurping and chewing them) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sunil took a giant knife full of peas) Sunil: Come here, peas. (intends to eat them, only to get bumped, and land on some jelly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sunil: Oh. Bouncy. (Sunil bounces on it and lands into some walnuts) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you okay? Sunil: Yeah, I think so. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Courage was inside a chicken) Courage: Yummy! Tastes good. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The Powerpuff Girls were in a bowl of soup) Powerpuff Girls: Now this is the life. (slurp the soup) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Jasmine: Who's there? Who is it? Andrew: It's Princess Jasmine! She heard us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What are you doing here? Princess Jasmine: I was kidnapped by that wicked giant! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: (Gasps) A giant?! All: A giant?!! Oh no! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Herman: A giant?! (fainted) Ludwig: Yes, a giant. (sees Herman in a cup) Oh no. (pulls Herman out) You okay, Herman? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robin and the Beanstalk part 6 - Willie the Giant ("Fee Fi Fo Fum")Robin and the Beanstalk part 6 - Willie the Giant ("Fee Fi Fo Fum") https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQQBcApBico Ludwig: Wake up, Herman. You're dreaming. Herman: (awakens) What?! Oh! Hi, Ludwig! Well? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie the Giant came) (his Fe Fi Fo Fum plays when he arrives and we hide because Willie wants to eat some food) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The heroes hide when Willie smells something) (Willie grabs some bits of food to make a sandwich) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky and Sandy Cheeks were hiding in cheese) Willie: (finishes making the sandwich) There. All done. Now I will eat it. (Stephen and Sandy sneeze) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirreksky: Hi. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hi. Willie: Why, you punks! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They ran) Willie: Oh yeah?! Well, you ain't gonna escape that easy! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen and Sandy were on the ledge of the table) Willie: Gotcha! Think I have you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Willie. Willie: Yes? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Can you turn into a fly? Willie: A housefly?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: That's right. Willie: You've got to be kidding. How about a bunny with long big ears? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, If you don't, Then how... Willie: Alright. A fly? Why? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Because. Willie: Okay. A teeny weeny fly. (laughs evilly) With pink wings. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen whistles to the heroes) Andrew: Now's our chance. Let's grab the fly swatter. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The heroes grab the swatter but they stop) Tigger: Huh? Willie: You sure you wouldn't like a pink bunny? Hey. What is this?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: You lied to us. Willie: So you did! We'll continue after I finished my band practice at 7:00pm to 8:00pm. I'll be back, I promise. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) I'm not UK you know. Okay. I'll be back. I promise. 18:51 Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Andrew? Stephen • 19:56 Okay, I'm back. Now where were we? Oh yes. The story. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The heroes tries to run) All: Let's get out of here! Get me wrong! Gangway! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie grabs them) Andrew: We're in trouble. What about the next part? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robin and the Beanstalk part 7 - "My Favorite Dream"Robin and the Beanstalk part 7 - "My Favorite Dream" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spl6tNzdUPM&index=7&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZyMMEaezz06NI5xTfiMFqD4 Andrew: The key! It's going to be eaten. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen, Robin and Andrew managed to escape) Robin Hood: We're free! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The other heroes were locked in) Andrew: Now let's get that key. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We used a third string to climb down) Andrew: Well done. Now let's get the key, quick. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They slide into Willie's pocket) Robin Hood: Now let's grab that key and get upward Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They accidentally opened a box of sneezing powder) Andrew: Oh my! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky sneezed very loud) Andrew: Bless you. But keep climbing. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Willie: I'll smash... (Princess Jasmine keeps singing) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie is gonna sneeze) Look out, he's gonna blow! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie sneezed) Andrew: Keep climbing! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie hits his pocket and looks inside) Willie: Where'd it go? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Willie: Nightmare. (Yawns) (we manage to get to the top) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Andrew: That was close. We nearly got caught. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: They did it! They did it! Andrew: We're here. Now let's get you guys out of here. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The heroes are free Robin Hood: Now let's get Jasmine and get out of here. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew gets an idea to fool Willie) Robin Hood: Let's tie his shoelaces together. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie wakes up) Andrew: Yikes! Stephen: He's awaken. Robin Hood: He's gone mad! Jasmine: Now let's get going. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robin and the Beanstalk part 8 - The Chase/A Giant Surprise VisitRobin and the Beanstalk part 8 - The Chase/A Giant Surprise Visit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYQ3EWyqiXA Eds: Run away! Sunil: Head for the hills! Tigger: Gangway! Rabbit: Retreat! Piglet: Yikes! Andrew: Help me! (screams) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky grins) Andrew: Let's get out of here! Robin Hood: Get me wrong. Gangway! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen jumps on a corc of a wine bottle) (POP!) All: Whee! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie jumps out of the castle) Andrew: Oh no! He's after us! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie use his mace to make a big wave) Robin Hood: Oh no! Can't stop now. He's gaining on us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen makes a rope line for Willie to trip over) Willie: Ah! Oof! (falls down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Head for the hills! Tigger: Gangway! Eddy: Retreat! Sunil: Yikes! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The heroes goes down the beanstalk) All: Whee! Going down. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They chopped down the stalk) Andrew: Down he goes. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie screams when he falls) All: Take cover! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (BOOM) Andrew: And Willie's down! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Happy Valley goes back to normal) All: Yay! We did it! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The story ends) Narrator: That's the story down. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Willie opens the roof): Hey. Has anyone see anything of a cute squirrel and a kitty cat? Ludwig: Why, no, I haven't... (sees Willie and faints) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Willie: What's the matter with him? Something he ate? Herman: No, Willie. It's his imagination. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Willie: No. (Willie walks away) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The end. Narrator: That's all folks! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robin and the Beanstalk part 9 - End CreditsRobin and the Beanstalk part 9 - End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwjeiO-0HZ8&list=PLnlkkqrOqIZyMMEaezz06NI5xTfiMFqD4&index=9 The end credits play. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels